


Beauty and The Snake (DISCONTINUED)

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [20]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was a handsome yet vain prince who shunned the wrong person and paid the price, a curse to make him a hideous beastly Snake, with a enchanted rose as his count down to the curse being permanent. Adam a smart and outcast young man finds himself the prisoner to the Snake. Will he be the one to break the curse or will the rose wilt before love can bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and The Snake (DISCONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Bosselot beauty and the beast with boss as a monstrous snake

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a grand castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. He was known to be brash and rude, cold even. Despite this many would fall to his charms, many a man and woman falling into his arms and even bed only to be cruelly turned away the next morning treated as though they were nothing.

 

Then, one winter's night, a knocking disturbed the servants cleaning up during the night. An ageing woman with blonde hair sighed and walked to the door. Opening it slowly she raised an eyebrow at the woman before her. An old, frail thing tucked away under a hood.

“Is the master home?” Her raspy old voice came from under the hood and the head maid nodded slightly.

"What do you require?" She asked, standing her ground at the doorway. 

"I wish to speak to your master." came the reply, drawing a frown from the maid. 

"He is sleeping, I suggest you come back tomorrow." her tone would send most anyone running from the castle grounds. The old woman was not swayed though. Instead she shook her hooded head. 

"It is urgent." She said simply, with a gravity that gave the old maid pause. 

“I will get him.” She said sharply before turning away and walking up the grand stairs, heading towards the west wing and the masters bedroom. Knocking on it gently she strode in as she heard a grunt from inside. “Master, there is someone here for you.” She spoke sharply, one of the few who could talk to the young prince in such a way. He grunted and rolled over, content to ignore her. “Jack. Wake up.” She spoke sharp and stern and he groaned, his nickname from her mixed with that tone he huffed and slowly rose from the bed. Pulling on a robe he trudged, muttering to himself as he walked down the corridor to the stairs, his head maid trailing after him. He knew she wanted this over with soon, so she could go home to her family.

 

Walking over to the door the prince glared coldly at the woman in the doorway. She extended a withered hand, holding a single lily out to him. “There is nowhere else I can go with this storm, please allow me to spend the night here. I offer this lily in exchange.” The prince looked from the old woman to the lily then sneered turning his head away.

“Leave.” He said coldly, not even looking back as he heard her sigh gently.

“Do not let how I look make this choice. Beauty comes from within.” She prompted gently in her raspy voice and the prince all but growled, glaring coldly at her.

“I said leave old woman.” He hissed out, swinging the door shut. Her frail hand darted out and caught the wood with a strength the delicate old body shouldn’t have. A mournful sigh came from her as her hood fell back and she grew taller.

 

Her hair grew shorter and turned white, a beautiful silvery white, her skin smoothing out to become flawless and her tatted rags melted away to a stunning black suit. She shook her head slightly, the prince only just realising who she was as she spoke again.

 

“It brings me no joy to do this, to hurt these people nor you yet you leave me no choice. There is no love in your heart and for this you must atone.” She lifted her hands slowly, the lily held in one as she gently placed her other over the petals of the flower. It glowed bright white, then settled on a gentle glow. “This lily will bloom till your thirty first birthday, if you cannot learn to love and earn their love in return by the time the last petal falls, you will remain a beast, forever.”

 

At her last words she pointed the lily at the Prince who stumbled back, falling to the floor. A bright white light filled the Palace, consuming the building and all its grounds. Piercing ringing filling the grounds before falling to a muffled quiet. 

 

As the light faded away the prince opened his eyes, peering around the room. The enchantress was gone, leaving only the lily hovering before him. He hissed quietly and reached a hand towards the flower. Recoiling as he saw his hand. Nails replaced by short black claws and skin covered in scales. Lighter in some places and darker around his wrist and the crock of his elbow. Looking down at himself he saw the scales continuing down his chest. He let out a loud hiss as his eyes adjusted to the dark, seeing that the scales became solid brown at his waist. Furthermore his legs were gone. Replaced by a long tail, draped across the floor.

 

Slowly, hesitantly, he reached for the lily again. Gently taking it in his hand as he slowly rose, balancing precariously on his tail and slowly slithering across the floor. Falling down at several points. Always sheltering the lily and keeping it safe. The snake stopped at the base of the stairs. Where his head maid had stood before and instead saw a clock. Carefully he picked it up, peering at it curiously. Hissing in surprise he almost dropped it as familiar blue eyes opened and peered back at him. Worry shining in her eyes. 

 

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the snake concealed himself inside his castle. The lily she had offered was truly an enchanted lily, it seemed to whisper and call, singing gently on the quietest nights in a voice all too familiar to the Snake. As the years passed and he became more monstrous, he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a beastly snake?


End file.
